criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Last Flight
Your Last Flight is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 141st case of the game and the 49th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Airport, district of Fario as a first case of a district. Plot Following a discovery about the substances for genetic mutation being ready to be shipped out of the country the player and Bruno rushed to the airport in order to find Abbi's attackers and substances but as they entered the terminal thy were caught in the panicking crowd who pointed to the direction of the paying counters The duo the progressed to other where right in front of their eyes a security guard fall dead on the ground. As the player investigated the scene Bruno found that the victim's name is Christy Oddson. Following the search of the terminal the team found that the victim had the last conversation with a pilot Roxie Patterson. As the team later progressed the investigation and inspected recent places the victim visited they found the reason to put a deputy mayor Joey Battlefield on the suspect list before learning that the victim made a recent call with Fario Prison Facility and more precisely with a prisoner 59758 or better known as Alonso Diaz who was oddly happy to see the player. After the autopsy being finished, Matilda informed the team that the victim died from suffocation but that she chocked due to the group of three axolotls being in her throat. She then said that after doing a closer examination of axolotls themselves she found traces of pizza on them and then checked the victim's stomach to be sure that she never consumed pizza before so she could've determined that the killer is the one that enjoyed it while plotting the murder. Some moments later, the team step back to recap the case before a long limo got closer to them before a mysterious person pulled the window down, requesting the team's attention. The mysterious person revealed himself as Josh Kane, a royalty from Europe in the business visit and said that they need to find tho murdered Miss Oddson because of his suspections to be a premise plot to kill him before dropping a piece of paper on the floor that Bruno picked up and revealed the address of the old theater that the team visited and quickly found that the victims pend most of her free time there but also that she and Roxie were lovers before listing a self-proclaimed scientist Eugene Trucks as a suspect. The then spoke with Alonso when the team found the recorded phone calls of him blackmailing the victim to help him to be released due to unfinished "business". Later, in the station, the team thought about their next move before Daniel slammed in the room, telling the team that Josh is on his way to return to Europe. Bruno and the player the rushed to the airport to stop Josh from leaving. After successfully dragging him out of the Class A plane the team questioned his again where he confessed that he was ordered to leave the city by someone unknown and that if they don't let him his life would be in big danger. The team sighed as they send him to the station where he could've been "safer" while they continued to investigate. They soon found that Joey and the victim were high school rivals and that he was still jealous of her being better in law the him but also that Eugene stalked the victim on what Eugene said that he just adored her beauty and wanted to have every caption of her. After last analyzes, the team confirmed their doubts and arrested Eugene. Eugene tried to deny the accusations but the team pressured the evidence more until eventually cracking him into the confession. Furiously, Eugene said that the victim played too much with fire. He explained how the victim was his student back in the university and that he introduced her to his "side" job. Bruno asked him what is up with that side job on what Eugene said that production of rugs, precisely the production of Methylenedioxymethamphetamine with another professor William Blanco and another student Melania Leroux but that the duo eventually dropped his project to focus on some other one. He then said that after she finished the university she distanced from him in order to escape her psst but that in recent times she tried to reconnect with him and be part of the project again, but that eventually he found that all her connections are just a trick to get him arrested. He them grabbed his hair and said that as he showed her the secret location for production in the theater he saw her speaking in the earpiece with a certain McGarrett and that he couldn't let her to get away with it so the days after took his pets axolotls and decided to sacrifice them for his sake of freedom and entered her workplace and approached her from behind before shoving axolotls down her throat. Bruno cuffed him and took tot he court where Judge Lawson sentenced him to 30 years in prison. Following the arrest Bruno was curious to see why Daniel kept the operation for the drug raid in secret as Joey approached the team furiously, demanding to know why the police keeps secrets from the government. Joey furiously said why does FBI cooperate with the police so often and many reports missing on what Bruno tried to calm him down, explaining that they are searching for the leaders of very evil organization on what Joey demanded more information. After giving everything they had Joey still didn't buy the story but said that received something similar earlier that day and showed the letter to the team which was another riddle. After cracking it the team got the result "Theater" and quickly rushed there where under the planks in the floor the team discovered a plane model that they sent to the lab. After analyzes, Arif told the team that the plane model they sent to him is the model of the private jet of the company Kane Inc. but that on the wings of the plane is the Pyrothinium-Zemiq mixture. Hearing that the team went to speak with Josh again about that on what he swore that he never heard for anything like but that the jet was a gift from the unknown person who told him to go to the terminal and invest some money in the project that will help the world When they asked him about the name he just said "LUMIA". Not waiting an longer the team went to the terminal where they grabbed the data from the computers and gave it to Madison who found that the money Josh invested went tot he account of Alonso Diaz. They then went to prison to question Alonzo why the money was sent to him on what he said that all is just a beginning and that Aqucius themselves ordered the money because the influence need to be spread and once they get influence of prisoners they can progress further into the ultimate phase. In the meantime, Mia and the player went to ask Daniel why he kept the operation a secret on what he said that his eyes caught the reports of the team and wanted to help by suppressing the drug dealers and maybe find someone who knows more about the drug and possible shipment out of the country and explained how shortly before her death, the victim said that she came up to something bizarre but that she never mentioned what, which made the team to go and search her work place and soon discovered a strange bag that they sent to the lab and soon after discovered that it contained the mixture of Pyrothinium and Zemiq, as well as to have the seal of LUMIA but that there is also a partial fingerprint that the team then run thought the data and found that it belong to the local playboy Derek Kristoff who explained the team that he just found the bag in the metro, but still the team fined him for possession of illegal substances. As the team returned to the station they informed the chief about the discovery on what he told them to be ready to got o the metro and catch up the drugs once for all. Summary 'Victim' * Christy Oddson (Found on the airport, her face turned blue) 'Murder Weapon' * Axolotls 'Killer' * Eugene Trucks Suspects RPattersonSFB.png|Roxie Patterson JBattlefieldC49SFB.png|Joey Battlefield ADiazC49SFB.png|Alonso Diaz JKaneSFB.png|Josh Kane ETrucksSFB.png|Eugene Trucks Quasi-Suspect(s) DMcGarrettQC2SFB.png|Daniel McGarrett DKristoffQSFB.png|Derek Kristoff Killer's Profile * The Killer collects spiders. * The Killer eats pizza. * The Killer drinks green tea. * The Killer wears white. * The Killer has black eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Safe Space 1 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Airport (SFB)